3 HALO THREE: Our story: Part I
by SNAKE105th
Summary: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN A.U. WHERE THE ARK IS THE PORTAL AND THE FINAL BATTLE TAKES PLACE IN A TRENCH AROUND IT. Disclaimer: i do not own Halo or anything within this story excluding the 1st 4 main characters. Part three of the Five part Trilogy
1. Title

HALO

THREE

OUR

STORY

PART

I


	2. Section I

**Section I **

**EARTH**


	3. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_**2100 Hours, November 13**__**, 2552**__** (Military Calender)/**_

_**UNSC Orbital Defence Platform, Cairo (Hull Classification Symbol (HCS) ODA-142) military staging area in orbit around**__** Earth**__**, **__**Sol System**_

Maloney, Patrick

Rank: Major General, United Nations Space Command

Service Number: P1989-552J-2552M

That was my service details. For now that is all you need to know about me.

'God damn. Fuck off you ugly in-human mashed banananas for brain son-of-a-bitches' (That as well as that me swearing means either I am really annoyed or having a ball) I screamed at the Covenant as they rushed us for another untold time. Originally there were twelve men and women including me and my mate Andrew in my squad. Now we were down to six. In the weeks that followed the mysterious disappearance of In Amber Clad and The Master Chief, the battle had raged on with new enemy "CCS" which were Covenant Capital Ships appearing every now and again directly off the rim of the Battle Cluster that was being slowly taken apart. On top of all that another Super Mac Gun Platform the Afghan had been destroyed. Meanwhile Andrew and I had had fun blasting or blowing up the last of the Covenant boarding parties. Now with the last of the boarders either dead or departing the Cairo via their boarding boats a voice breaks over our earpieces

"Got a new contact. Unknown classification"

"It isn't one of ours. Take it out"

"This is SPARTAN-117, can anyone read me? Over"

"Isolate that signal, Master Chief you mind telling me what you are doing on that ship?"

"Sir. Finishing this fight."

A young Corporal had just died taking one Elite and about twelve Grunts with him. Ten minutes after the broadcast the 15 bridge crew left under guard of another 51 regular recon marines. Instead of going with them and protecting the High Admiral even more we left for our HEV's or Human Entry Vehicles which were stationed on the other side of the Cairo. We stripped the fallen of weapons, grenades, body amour, their dog tags-which I put around my neck- and two of them was assigned to carry a couple of duffle bags each for storing extra weapons and ammo. Two of the bags were empty hence all the empty shell casings, and empty clips dropped everywhere. 17 other bodies lay dead around the vicinity of the bridge, they were regular recon marines. Therefore had something we didn't but surely would need, and that was an Armalite MH-12 Maghook. A grappling hook which also contains a high-powered magnet for adhesion to sheer, metallic surfaces. We all checked the gas gauge on the weapons and they had not even been used. We stored them on our backs and put the others in the duffle bag. We stripped their amour and other weapons, even their helmets, and dogs. We made our way down the stairs and through Recreation R.01. The hall next to the Recreation room had a small group of dead Covenant bodies, two blue Elite's and six red and orange Grunts. A small group of marines were there walking around looking board.

'Marines what's your status?' I asked

"It's getting boring so do you mind us tagging along Sir?" Said one of them

'Sure why not. Wolf! Restock this platoon with ammo and the rest of you join the line.' I said. Less then a minute later my team were a group of eleven twelve. The new people were recon marines and also had the Maghooks. When everyone was full of ammo and grenades we moved up the stairs into Security R.01 with the man manning the M60 Chain Gun at the rear. Down another flight of stairs we came to a room called Commons R.01 more dead bodies of all kinds and more weapons and armour to salvage. Next came a set of stairs that lead to Hanger bay A.01. We found more dead bodies and more weapons but no D77H-TCI Pelican Drop ships. We policed the weapons and amour and moved on. The next room was Hanger Bay A.02, and you guessed it even more bodies and weapons. But no D77H-TCI Pelican Drop ships. We policed the weapons and amour and moved on. Inside Armoury A.01 laid the dead body of a Master Gunnery Sergeant, whose dog tags and weapons were missing. On the table next to him was pouches of shotgun ammo and I grabbed them. My team also grabbed all the sub machine guns, pistols and battle rifles and made sure they were fully loaded. A couple of my men and I went through the boxes. There to my surprise were M6D pistols, M6C Magnum Pistol, M90 Shotguns, MA2B Assault Rifle, MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle, M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher, BR55 Battle Rifle, M7/Caseless Sub Machine Gun, SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper's Rifle, M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade, Combat throwing knives, crossbows, and an attachment that locks onto the battle and assault rifles to make them a grenade launcher and so we had twenty grenade launchers, and two M60s' also two Samurai Swords. We found a few more empty carry crates and loaded the weapons into them. Now with the Armoury no longer stocked we left and continued on. Andrew was impressed with our own miniature Armoury. A few rooms on we found Hanger Bay A.04. Inside were two D77H-TCI Pelican Drop ships. We checked them out and started stashing our weapons. As the Marines stashed weapons the Hell Jumpers stood guard. Just as they had finished stashing our boxes and weapons Colonel Silver came in over the Hell jumpers earplugs.

"Attention all Hell jumpers. We are ordered to dump this boat and make our way down to the surface." All commanding officers radioed in with their answers.

'Colonel this is Major General Patrick Maloney of the 105th Alpha Regiment. We are in the Hanger Bay A.04. I repeat Alpha-Zero-Four. We have marines in tow. We can not. I repeat can not move on. We have collected weapons and Amour and are making our way down in a Pelican. I will see you on the ground. Patrick out' I said a couple of moments later the Colonel came back on line.

"Roger that Major General. See you soon" and with that the Marines finished strapping down the boxes and duffle bags and moved into the belly of the Pelican. The Marines and the Hell Jumpers took the seats in the belly and Andrew, also a Major General, and I went to the cockpit while an ODST Sergeant stood in as the Crew Chief. When the hatch was sealed and the Pelican was pressurized I signalled the subroutine of Cortana to open the bay doors and seal them behind us. As the doors opened slowly I spotted loose gear and bodies fly into space. As the doors were fully open I saw another door blow open and saw about twenty Grunts and six Elite's go get sucked out into space along with the door that bounced off the top of the pelican. Now with a clear passage into space Andrew the Pilot turned the pelican around and powered her outside. As we cleared the doors they came back down. As we flew past the bay I spotted more Covenants decide to dock with the station. I pointed this out to Andrew and he nodded. Before any of them could get out of the lead boarding craft I shot a Missile into its nose and that shattered it into a billion pieces of armour plating armour and bodies. Andrew flew the bird down to the surface past what remained of the 34 blown up MAC Platforms. I slipped on "Paradise City" by "Guns 'n' Roses" which was a really old band by this time, onto my helmet speakers and let Andrew fly us down to Earth. By the time it finished we all were landing on the landing platform outside Drumond Base. When we landed a group of technicians and marines came rushing onto the platform. The back hatch came down and we were told to leave the weapons on board. And so we did. We were lead to different barracks and showed to our beds. I placed the weapons I had on me, on the floor next to my cot and got out of my suit. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

***

The next thing I know it is 0300 and Alarms and Klaxons are ringing in my head and I am out of my cot putting on my uniform. Andrew and I are strapping on our weapons and helmets while we are flying out the door. We race to the Armoury and I grab a Rocket Launcher and five ammo packs for it. Two rockets in each case that is, what ten Rockets, it doesn't matter how much rockets, all that matters is that there was enough to blow a few banshees and tanks and have enough left to fry some Aliens. I am joined up with Jemma and Jessica and they gather weapons. I grab a set of keys and run towards a M12G1 Warthog LAAV. The one with a Gauss cannon on the back. I threw the keys to Andrew as he jumped into the driver's seat, Jemma gets in the passenger seat, and I climb into the back with Jessica sitting at my feet with a MA2B Assault Rifle. Jemma has a Rocket Launcher with her. We shoot off the mark and follow the sounds of battle. Suddenly the Warthog gets' hit and we are flung to the ground. I land on my head and flip. Instantly out.

***


	4. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**0600 Hours, November**__** 12, 2552**__** (Military Calender)/**_

_**UNSC Heavy Carrier, Quilter (HCS HC-666), military staging area in orbit around**__** Earth**__**, **__**Sol System**_

"Stand by for time travel" Said Captain Maloney over the loud speaker "Set coordinates for October 20, 2010, 0730 hours, Earth Orbit Lieutenant."

"Roger that sir. Coordinates set for October 20, 2010, 0730 hours, Earth Orbit. Stand by." Said Lieutenant Peterson as she moved her hands over the controls. "Time stream in thirty seconds." She said. "Fingers crossed?" The Captain sighed. If this worked they could pick up one person that they really needed. She was the only one that could "calm" their most "Treasured" people.

"Open time stream in five." The Captain strapped himself into his seat tightly. Suddenly he was thrown hard backwards. The screen flickered and stars melted into a long stream of orange-pink-reddish "tunnel". Ten seconds later he was released from the strain and snapped forwards. They were back in normal space, and there was Earth. The Captain sighed. It had worked.

"Beam her up Lieutenant Hicks."

"Yes sir. Mapping local area.... found her.... powering up cannon.... cannon 100%. Ready to fire."

"Fire at will Lieutenant Hicks."

"Roger that sir. Firing.... Now.... Jemma is now on board."

"Good job Lieutenant." The Captain smiled. "Now gets us out of here. Away from the Enemy."

"Roger that. Exit vector calculated Stand by." The Captain shivered. He was getting to old for this shit. He strapped himself in his seat tightly. He was thrown back again and the stars formed into the tunnel again. Ten seconds later they emerged into normal space.

"New coordinates, June 30, 2552, 0730 hours, Reach Orbit Lieutenant Peterson"

"Roger that sir. Coordinates set for June 30, 2552, 0730 hours, Reach Orbit. Aye" the Lieutenant said. The Captain strapped himself in his seat tightly. He was thrown back again and the stars formed into one. Ten seconds later they emerged into normal space. There was the Reach, he knew. The Quilter is one of thirty Heavy Carriers which was installed with a time engine. The Quilter was the only one that successfully past each test intact. The engines are bigger then normal slip drive engines but took far less power to power up the engines; this was done by the help of a "Time Lord" called the "Doctor" and his "TARDIS". He had so much to explain. The others were scrapped after the second ship to take the tests was destroyed, lost forever in the stream of time, its crew went with it. Never aging never dying. The Quilter stayed where it was. If all went well with the Cryogenic tube on the flight to Reach, the Quilter could travel through time to one month off today and pick them up. In that one month, the person in the tube will stay there, and be transformed into a Spartan. When she was done, she will be lifted up again and taken to Earth and then inserted into a Hell jumper Regiment.

"The pod is safely on the ground outside the ONI Medical Facility" said Lieutenant Foster.

"Roger that. Set time stream for July 30, 2552, 0800 hours, Reach Orbit."

"Roger that sir. Coordinates set for July 30, 2552, 0730 hours, Reach Orbit. Aye" Peterson said. "Hold tight". Ten seconds later they reappeared. There was Reach. Apart from more ships around it, nothing else had changed. Within the hour the tube was transported onto the ship and the ship vanished. Ten seconds later they reappeared around Earth. The Quilter moved in system on its normal engines. It neared one of the defence platforms and all of a sudden two D77H-TCI Pelican Drop ships dropped from it. One on a course for the station and the other on a course to the surface, to Drumond Base. Inside each Drop ship there was only four people. Two passengers and two pilots. In the ground directed Pelican was Jessica and Jemma. Patrick and Andrew how ever went to the Cairo.

***

We docked with Hanger bay A.01 and the tail split and a ramp came down and we all disembarked out of the D77H-TCI Pelican Drop ship. The Captain couldn't come with us and so Andrew the two pilots and I were the only ones' that touched down. We made our way to the bridge lead by the pilots. We entered and came to a halt in front of High Admiral Lord Terrance Hood and saluted.

'Major Generals Patrick Maloney and Andrew McDonald reporting for duty'

"At ease Major Generals." He said and we place our feet should width apart and put our hands behind our backs. Tomorrow I will give the medals out to Johnson and Keys. Your job is to come after they have left and guard this bridge. Dismissed" the High Admiral concluded. The pilots marched us out and we passed soldiers and made our way to a room called Commons R.01 and were then handed over to Colonel Silver. He led us out a door and through a hall and stopped at two doors that were beside each other. Our rooms. We swiped our cards then entered our codes.

"Code entry: Satisfied flashed on the screen and the door beeped. I hit the pad that opened the door. My room was exactly how I left it. There was an army cot, a cot side table and lamp, a light in the ceiling and an intercom that linked with everyone else on the station. Also there was a mission clock that had been bolted above my bunk. The door closed as I went over to my bunk and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. And dreamed.

***

I dreamed that I was sitting in the cryo chamber of the Three Leaf Clover (cross legged) and watched as the sleeping woman in the only tube being used stirs. The capsules' lid opens and the woman blinks in the light. The woman is naked. She sits and looks around. She leans over the capsule and coughs and spits. She swung her legs over the edge of the capsule and stands. She walks over to the clothes cabinet and finds clothes. They fit and she looks around more and spots me. She covers her all ready covered private parts and looks at me angrily.

"Nothing I have not seen before Jemma!" I told her. She still looks at me. "Listen you have been in that capsule for one week. Jess Andrew and I have been monitoring you to make sure you were still good." I said.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

***

The clock beeps and I hit the off switch. I looked at it and it read 0600 and I groaned as I forced my self out of the bunk, by lifting my self up and falling out. I got into the suit that had been left hanging on the wall. I fit perfectly. I opened the door and saw Andrew doing the same.

"Morning Patrick." Andy says.

'Mourning' Andrew like I had his helmet tucked in under his arm. We started to set off when a black clad figure came up to us.

"I am sorry sirs but the Covenant has just past Pluto." Said he

'Dam. Corporal gets us a sandwich and a drink. And meet us at the bridge' I said and he ran off. We had to run quick. After we got to the bridge the Corporal came up to us with a ham, lettuce, cheese, and tomato sandwich and a bottle of milk each. We both downed them and shoved our helmets on. We had gotten to the bridge soon after The Master Chief entered it.

'Corporal how do you know that the enemy is about to attack?' I asked.

"The outline of fifteen Covenant Capital ships was spotted out near Pluto. They are on an inbound course for us." He said "And here are your weapons." The corporal handed me a M90 CAWS Shotgun and a MA2B Assault rifle. Andrew got the same. "You are in charge of the 105th Alpha Regiment. Twelve men in all including us three."

'Roger that' we said just as The Master Chief, Sergeant Major Johnson, Commander Miranda Keyes and a group of five others exited the bridge. The Sergeant and the Chief went down the stairs while the others left on the tram. Soon after that, the rest of my platoon came up the stairs backwards firing at an unseen enemy. One of them dropped and rolled down the stairs dead. After the others cleared the stairs a cluster of different coloured Covenant troops came up the stairs and all hell broke loose. I sprayed a sustained burst of gun fire from my rifle on full auto and took down Elite and two Grunts. I slung my Assault and pulled out my shot gun and loaded Elite up with lead. The others fired from different weapons. One Private fired from a M6C Pistol. He got hit in the face by a charged Plasma Pistol shot and dropped. Also the woman next to me fired a full clip of a BR55 Battle Rifle into Elite. A Cairo Defence Coordinator said over the Loudspeaker: "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Ten minutes later Andrew and I had run out of ammo multiple times and still they came at the bridge. The same man said this over the Loudspeaker "Boarders in Habitat Alpha." We keep fighting the boarders, but now they seem to be coming in much smaller groups. A few minutes later we heard "Brace for impact!" As the Cairo took on another boarding craft. "I need a squad in Habitat Alpha, ASAP!" Was heard as the Hell jumpers and I took on another wave of enemy troops. This time the Grunts were dressed in Blackand Elites were dressed in Black and Dark Purple Armour.

"Bloody Spec Ops" said Andrew as he and I mowed down the Elites as the others took on the Grunts. My rifle clacked to zero and so I smashed it into the face of Elite. The force of the blow from my SPARTAN I and II and III training decapitated the Elite and he dropped. I raised my shotgun and prepared to fire when there was no more boarders.

Lord Hood said "Cortana, assessment!"

Cortana answered "That explosion came from inside the Athens. Same as the Malta. The Covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb."

Lord Hood Countered "Then they sure as hell brought one here. Chief, find it."

Then over the ODSTs' earplugs came

"...not. I repeat do not worry. Please do not leave your places The Master Chief has everything under control." That was the voice of Colonel George Silver. My ODST 3IC (3rd In Command) said.

"You heard him ladies do not move from this position. We can and have to hold off these Covenant bastards until we are ordered to-" Andrew was cut off by A Cairo Defence Coordinator saying over the Loudspeaker: "All non-combat personnel to pressure zones." suddenly one of my Privates heads exploded in a fountain of plasma and blood as a Covenant Ultra/Commander Elite (the one in the white armour) came up the stairs with a Particle Beam Rifle or as I call it a Covenant sniper's rifle. The seven of us who were left poured machine and pistol and shotgun fire into the white son of a bitch. I hefted the body and dragged the ODST onto the pile of dead Hell jumpers. I pulled his weapons off him and reloaded my now empty Assault rifle with his fresh full clip. The kid had hardly pulled the trigger, for he only had used up one magazine for his rifle. The time past when suddenly another cluster of aliens came rushing the bridge. Six Gold Elite troops and twenty Grunts were mowed down. Then we herd

"Sir, boarders have breached the fire control centre. They have a bomb." Cortana

Said

"Can you defuse it?" Lord Hood ordered

"Yes, but I'll need the Chief's help to make contact with the detonator." Cortana answers

"Chief, get to the bomb, double time! Cortana, prioritize targets and fire at will."

Fleet Admiral Harper comes in over the air "First echelon, you're with me, blanket those cruisers, take 'em out one by one. Second echelon, keep those carriers busy."

"Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill zone. Thirteen Cruisers, two Assault carriers. I'm going loud!" Cortana said Fifteen minutes later we heard

"Cairo, this is In Amber Clad." Commander Keyes said "the carrier's shield is down. I'm in position and ready for immediate assault."

"Negative, Commander. Not against a ship that size. Not on your own." Lord Hood orders

Master Chief says "Sir.... Permission to leave the station?"

"For what purpose, Master Chief?" Lord Hood asked

Master Chief answers with "To give the Covenant back their bomb."

Lord Hood says "Permission granted."

***

For the next couple of weeks the Covenant sent wave after wave to the bridge, and we took them down, like rocks breaking the surf at a beach. We had a lot of casualties our selves too. I had started sending random three man patrols to scout out any survivors. As each room was looked over for anyone my patrols called in all clears. We were soon joint by Recon Marines and they said that they were supposed to protect the bridge crew on the inside. Suddenly another Covenant patrol the ones in black amour came up the stairs. Two Grunts had a Fuel Rod Gun each and they fired first. That took out 15 Recon Marines and three ODSTs. We fired into the wave of Covenant and protected the 51 man Recon Platoon until they were inside and had sealed the doors shut. When they were all dead I dragged the fuel rods away and stashed them with our other weapons. I then sent one more patrol out to make sure nothing Covenant was left alive. They came back twenty minutes later one man dead.

"Sir, we ran into some fighting and we lost Dave." Suddenly we heard over our ear plugs

"....a new contact. Unknown classification"

"It isn't one of ours. Take it out"

"This is SPARTAN-117, can anyone read me? Over"

"Isolate that signal, Master Chief you mind telling me what you are doing on that ship?"

"Sir. Finishing this fight." We then saw the bridge crew leave with a SPARTAN II. I recalled the way the SPARTAN walked.

"_Will"_ I thought. Those of us who were left alive hurried after them. We made it to Hanger Bay A.04 and left through there. We made it down to the surface.

***

I lifted myself up and looked around. I saw Andrew do the same next to us were the two sisters, Jessica and Jemma. We all still had our weapons with us. I saw that we were about five meters away from the Pelican we flew down in. Now the Pelican had a Gauss Cannon Warthog mounted under the tail. The four of us gathered up our equipment and:

'Everyone moves into the Pelican now' said I and we ran for the pelican. The four of us bolted inside. Just then we heard some gun fire and we all spun there were a team of ten ODST troops firing on a Shadow bus. A Shadow is the name for the Covenants main mode of transport, it is a bus with a gunner and Eight Covenant troops on board. The humans were using pistols and subs to destroy it, from my experience you needed at least four rockets to properly destroy it. I targeted it in my scopes and fired two rockets. Jemma did the same but from a squatting position and the driver and the gunner dropped. We reloaded and fired at the same time at the wall behind the drivers' compartment. Four rockets later the bus exploded and I ordered over the Comm.

'Marines on to the pelican, now.' and the troops ran up the ramp. I dropped into the co-pilots' seat and ran an abbreviated pre-flight checklist and started the transports engines. Andrew sat in the pilot's seat after strapping Jemma into the crew chiefs seat. Jess stood and looked out the windscreen. Andrew made use of the ships belly jets to push the D77H-TCI Pelican Drop ship up off the tarmac and rotated it counter clockwise, and pushed the throttles to full power. Out of nowhere a Banshee came swooping at the cockpit and we rammed it. Somehow the Banshee hit a Covenant tank- known as a wraith- and the crew of both machines and their machines were no more. I still had my M90 CAWS Shotgun, M6D pistol, throwing knives M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher, MA2B Assault Rifle, Armalite MH-12 Maghook, and grenades with me. I stashed them in a compartment under my seat and settled back into my seat. For the half an hour, before the base was to hot, there was some serious fighting. We were running low on fuel and ammo and so Andrew bugged out. Andrew piloted the Pelican to the next base. Ten minutes later we flew over it, and saw that there was nothing but burning buildings and vehicles, the fuel depot was still there and so we touched down. When it was refuelled Andrew lifted off and we flew on. After a series of burning cities we came to a structure in the middle of a desert. On the ground were a small group of marines and so Andrew landed. The structure looked like the old nuclear missile silos that the United States had operated during the cold war, only a lot less secret. With its twelve massive spokes the whole thing was almost thirteen miles in diameter and one hell of an opposing site. We touched down in a cloud of dust and started unloading the weapons in the belly and carried them inside. There we were directed to the Armoury were we stashed our weapons. After all of us had finished a person who was wearing a green armour came to me. It was The Master Chief.

"....to see you guys made it. How is it out there?"

'Not good sir. The Covenant has over run the Drumond Military Base and many other cities. We flew over six and saw nothing but burned out buildings and vehicles. No humans walking around.' I answered him. 'Hey sir is there a place where we can get something to eat and to sleep?' I asked him

"Back towards the entry there is a room where we have established a mess hall and as for sleeping quarters. Find your own room to sleep.' The Master Chief said. Andrew and I went off and soon we found the mess hall and there was already people eating there. We got trays and found a table for ourselves. The girls jointed us and we ate is peace and quiet. After our meal which we took as dinner we found a small room with no one in it and we unrolled our swags and used our clothing as pillows-not our armour. It was 1800 when I dropped off to sleep.

***


	5. Section II

**SECTION II**

**THE ARK**


	6. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**0800 Hours, November**__** 15, 2552**__** (Military Calender)/**_

_**Inside the ARK, Classified location on **__**Earth**__**, **__**Sol System**_

I woke to someone nudging my foot. It was Jessica and I sat up and hugged her. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 0800. Eight in the morning and dam it was cold. I dressed and went to the mess hall. Again there were people all ready eating and so I grabbed a tray and got some food and sat down to eat. Jessica, Andrew and Jemma sat down with me. An hour later a meeting was called to discuss the situation at the moment. Master Chief Petty Officer, John, Spartan-117, also known as the Master Chief, stood in his green amour that after days of walking in the desert had acquired quite a nice brownie-redish-orangie colour to it. _"Nice touch man"_ I thought. Any way John stood there looking at a map of the world that emitted from the centre of the chamber. Johnson who was a Sergeant Major stood at the opposite side of the room smoking his cigar, like I had seen him do on other occasions, he watched as a squad of no fewer then thirty of the Marine Corps commanding Officers come in and they assembled before him. All were present..... Save one.

"......you made contact with your team yet, Chief?" he asked

"Not yet," The Spartan replied. Apparently they were supposed to be gathering reinforcement to help, help with what though. Johnson whispered something to him. John turned to face the rest of us, the grunts of the Corps. Not the methane breathing ugly bastards of an alien, that we also call Grunts. Me and Andrew were what remained of the six hundred or more ODSTs that had made it off the Cairo, the crash landing of their HEVs', the fight for Drummond Base, and their journey to the Ark, who had been assembled before him. He started talking about his mission when all of a sudden a bruised and battered Marine burst into the chamber. He saluted Johnson and John and handed a note to John. He sighed and went back to briefing us

"....mission as well as mine is to defend this facility from the rest of the Covenant that are not on our side. The Elites, Hunters and Grunts will fight by our side. We have an armoury that consists of both Covenant and human weapons and Amour. Now over the course of the next few day, even if we have that long, we will strengthen our position with a trench and other defences." the meeting went on for another hour or two. When it had finished I met up with Jessica and considering we had a bit of quite time together we decided to make the most of it. I had a couple of suites of non regulation clothes and so I stripped out of my amour and put on a suite of clothing. A couple of hours later I left the room which only Jessica and I had occupied for the past couple of hours. Covered in sweat and soar down below. I changed back into my armour, walked off to find out if there was anything I could do to help. Fortunately, there were explosives to plant in the cliff and I signed up. I was airlifted up by a Pelican Dropship and there at the height that it was ordered to go I dropped a carbon rope ladder at the edge of the craft. Even though this dropship isn't as good as mine that I had built back in my own time it is still good enough for me. The reason I said fortunately, was because I loved explosives of all kinds, and anything that made big-ass bangs, were wroth their bucks. As I laid more and more of the explosives even though it was not allowed, I had playing over my headphones, AC/DC: Highway to Hell Album. I looked over at John and saw him slide down his ladder. He landed on his feet, and there was a Marine there. After a brief conversation the Marine climbed Johns ladder and John walked off. Suddenly there was a blast of a too familiar six note tune over the Comm-channel, and I looked into the distance. A column of soldiers, lead by a Spartan, marched down the eastern front, and into the facility. Soon after that, the command staff of the "Alliance" held a meeting in the main chamber. There were nine in all now. Seven humans and two Elites. About half an hour later this alien, came to the door of the Ark and talked to the human standing guard. The human ran off into the Ark. The Alien looked familiar. Almost like the Prophet of Truth.

_"What the fuck is he doing here?" _I thought. Then the council came out. After a brief exchange of words between them all, the High Praetor, Elite, pulled out his energy sword. He sliced the head off the new comer, green blood came out, and then he struck a blow to the chest. As this happened, the sky seemed to waver, and after a few minutes, a large, apple-core shaped star ship flickered into existence above the Earth.

"All teams are to report to the Armoury, and prepare for battle. I repeat all teams, Covenant, and humans are ordered to report to the Armoury and prepare for battle. NOW." came Johns' voice. I obeyed. I finished planting the explosive in my arms and slid down the carbon rope and hit the ground running. As I reached the Ark I spat on the corpse of the prophet and continued inside. I reached the Armoury and got ready for battle. This included getting armed and armoured.

***

As I was about to select new ODST Armour, Commander Keyes marched up to me escorted by four Marines and ten Marine Technicians

"Officer on deck!" I shouted. The marines, Andrew, Jess and Jemma snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease!" said Keyes. "McDonald and Maloney, if you can follow me please!" We got in line behind her and marched off. We rounded a corner and into a room with two SPARTEN II size metal containers in it.

"Gentlemen! Your battle armour! Just the way you left it!" I frowned. Keyes motioned for the techs to open up the containers. Inside one was a tan coloured armour that resembled MJOLNIR Mark VI Armour but different. For those that had played HALO 3 on X-Box 360 the Helmet was the Scout Armour, the Chest Plate was the CQB one, the one with the knife in it, and the Shoulder Plates were that of the EVA style.

"OK not exactly the way we left them! When we last saw them they were gunmetal gray" I said

"Suit up boys. We don't have much time!"

"Excuse me saying Commander but no point stating the obvious!" I said to her. I stepped up to the Armour and ran my hand over it.

"One question! Who gave the order to move our gear off the Orbital?" I asked Keyes as the Techs helped Andrew and me into our suits.

"Lord Hood did!"

"Understood!" I nodded as two Techs placed my helmet over my head. As soon as that was sealed, information scrolled across my HUD. The shield bar recharged and Andrew and I stepped onto the deck as one. We were given the all clear and we walked to the Armoury. There I shut off my shields and took off my helmet. I chose my weapons carefully. I chose 4 x M6D HE Pistol (one each in my two separate hip holsters, two in my ankle holsters) with enough ammo for twelve, 1 x MA2B Assault Rifle (slung over my left shoulder) with enough ammo for six, 4 x Combat Knife (One each in my four waist sheaths) 2 x Energy Swords (Anchored to the bottom of my back plate (just like the one the High Praetor used on the Flood infected son of a bitch Prophet earlier), 1 x M90 Shotgun (Slung over my right shoulder) with enough ammo for four, 1 x M19 SSM Rocket Launcher (Strapped to my back (with five packs of two rockets, that equalled to ten rockets), two Needlers with enough ammo for six, twelve M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenades, and twelve Plasma Grenades. All in all I think I was ready to wage ultimate war on the ugly bastards who were about to come. But how many did they have, and how much would we loose in the battle. I think we had a fair advantage. Eight SPARTANs (three of which (Andrew, Jess and I) were part of but only Andrew and I went through all three of the SPARTAN programs so all up us two were the ultimate warriors) and about twenty Supreme Commander Elites, which were based on the western front. The front Jess Jemma and I were posted on. With the help of the "alliance" capital ships and banshees, and Seraphs, I think we could win this battle. Then again I could win this battle all by my self. All things considered, with me not being able to dye and all that. Jess, Andrew, and Jemma came up to me, just as I slung my rocket launcher over my back. Jess leaned in and gave me a kiss.

_"Every time she dose that is like the first time ever" _I thought as we broke apart.

"You think you have enough gear there mate?" asked Andrew

'No I don't actually. But considering how we are going into close quarters with each other, I kept my options as close quarters. You think I should bring more?' I said.

"OK. Whatever Patrick." said he.

"OK everyone. Move to your assigned fronts now." said the John over the comm. Andrew and I strapped on our helmets and left with the girls. Now we stood in a trench that was up to our stomachs. As night fell three hours after the last creature (which was human) got into the trench, a river of fire came down the hill. Soon that river took the form of a visible army. As everyone saw what was coming a wave of fear swept over everyone. Even Andrew, Jess and I, who because of an adventure, which felt like centuries ago, we can never, die. Well we can but we come back alive two minutes later.

"_**This is going to hurt!"**_ I thought


	7. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**1925 Hours, November**__** 15, 2552**__** (Military Calender)/**_

_**Inside the trench around the ARK, Classified location on **__**Earth**__**, **__**Sol System**_

".....teams engage NVGs. I repeat all teams are ordered to engage Night Vision Gear." came Johnsons' voice. I engaged the Night Vision Gear in my helmet, and the world was plunged into a sea of green. Up on the ridge above us were a twenty four people and elite team of snipers. All with their own version of the standard, UNSC _SRS99D-S2 AM_or the Covenant snipers' rifle, the Particle Beam Rifle. Andrew was with them, as he had a lot of practice with a snipers' rifle, and other long range weapons. He had his own modified snipers' rifle. I looked to where they were. I didn't see him, but I didn't expect to. A lance of enemy Banshees, covered the sky in darkness, as the brutes, jackals, and drones, ushered themselves forward. Battalion after battalion charged down the hills, as the sky darkened with the war that waged between the fleets. John stood on the western front not far from, Jess, Jemma and I,

"Prepare to fire!" came Johns' voice. I pull back the cocking lever on my MA2B, there is the noise as the round is drawn into the chamber. I rest my rifle on the edge of the trench. With us there, are seven pairs of those heavy built "Hunters" in the trench. Five minutes later:

"K**ILL THEM ALL**!" John ordered over the Comm, as he thumbed the detonator. The explosion of the explosives, in the cliff, sent dust, dirt, and rocks over the enemy Phantoms. I let out a yell of 'Yeeehawww. Yippee-ki-yay Mother Fuckers!' and let loose a full auto volley of sixty rounds, and reloaded. Jess and Jemma, had MA5C ICWS Assault Rifles each.

'Hey girls how about, Jemma fires one magazine, then Jess dose, then I do, and then we start again. That way we can fire when the other reloads. Got it?' I told them

"Roger" they said in unison. And that is the way we did it.

***

Over head the fight was going in our favour. The Marines and Elites under the command of Linda Spartan 058, let rip a devesting volley of rotating fire. The same method as Jess, Jemma and I were using. Each wave consisted of twenty four rounds being fired, then twenty four plasma beams being fired. I knew this because I heard the rounds then saw the energy going over our heads. Soon the drones came, with Needlers' in both their claws, firing into the trench from above. I switched to my Needlers and fired back. Five Marines and three grunts fell before the buggers were all dead. Then out of no where a small group of nine Brutes fired a volley of Brute shots into the north eastern part of the trench. This took out several Grunts and two Elites.

"-east. To the North East" cried John and Johnson at the same time. I turned ant fired one rocket after yelling

"Heads!" and that took out a couple, and then came the next one. I sprayed them along with a handful of others and they went down. I turned back to the fight at hand and blue blood sprayed my visor. With a quick wipe I cleared enough to see.

"Heads" Came Andrews "a bit too late" message on the bottom right hand side of my HUD.

"Ha de fucking ha WOLF " I sent back. I fired into the brutes with my rifle.

"SWORDS. Dammit! Draw your swords!" Came the voice of Cassandra SPARTAN-130 as the Brutes smashed against the defence of the ARK.

Jemma took down a Brute Captain who fired his Brute Shot off by a dyeing reflex and I crash-tackled Jemma away from the grenade taking the shot instead. That sent me flying backwards, landing and sliding down the wall of the trench. Dead. Unknown to me until Jemma told me later she started crying but Jess pulled her to her feet and told her to keep shooting. I "awoke" shortly after shaking my head to clear my vision. I grabbed my rifle, checked the ammo counter and realized I had two more kills at least before I ran out, for there was one magazine left.

"Mourning!" I said to Jemma as I stood and sent off three round bursts at the Brutes. I took down four Brutes before the rifle clicked to dry and I dropped it and hefted my Rocky, firing it into the apes killing four with each shot. The blast blew a body and its' weapon and ammo towards me. I grabbed the Brute Shot and started firing it into the Brutes taking down three with the six shot magazine, then reloaded (pulling ammo from the body) and fired again. The last one to die fired and that hit a marine to my left spraying me with flesh and armour. The man had a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and he had just reloaded as there was a fresh clip in the gun and four on his person before he got hit dropping the ammo belt to the ground. I picked up the gun and took aim at the Brutes. I scoped up on one and fired. Half a Magazine later it was dead and one more Brute took its' place in my sights, and it was dead before the last bullet of the clip hit it. I dropped the clip and shouldered my Shotgun and took shots at the Brutes as I grabbed another clip and slid it home. After a quick glance to my right I saw that Jess and Jemma were still shooting.

"Ammo check!" I said over their Comm. Line

"Half a clip left and three spare!" came Jesses' reply

"Dry clip and slamming home my last fresh clip!" came Jemmies' response.

"Concentrate your fire on head shots Jemmy! Jess share clips with her!" I said just as my clip clicked and I dropped it. I had just raised my Shotgun and started to reach for a clip when a Brute jumped and landed on top of me. My shields drained completely and the alien had just levelled his gun at my face when the thing felt cold metal between its' legs and I fired my Shotgun ripping its' crouch apart. I collapsed on top of me and as I rolled it off and rose another one appeared and I shot it in the head. With half its' head missing the thing dropped and ripped three of its' mates. They all landed in a heap on top of the dead one. I pulled a plasma and frag grenade out and lobbed the armed death balls at them. The explosion ripped trough them engulfing the beasts in fire and shrapnel as the grenades set off the ones they were carrying in addition killing them and about five other aliens in the process.

***

The hours passed and they kept coming. They were in the trench and outside it. I fired the last rounds in the MA5B Assault Rifle I had picked up and slammed it into the head of a brute that had gone Berserker bowling over four Marines and eight Grunts. The club had broken the things neck and its skull coming clean through the other side and the Brute slid to a halt just inches away from me. I dropped the gun and pulled out my Shotgun. I pumped a shell into one Brutes head and punched a Jackal in the stomach so hard my hand was seen on the other side of it with my arm buried inside it. I kicked it off and shook my arm clean. I shot one more Alien and my gun went dry. I reloaded and shoved the gun into the mouth of another Brute. While I was making my way to the trench breach Jess and Jemma were using pistols to cover my back.

***

Andrew dropped his mag and slammed another one home. That last shot had taken off the head of a Brute "Honour Guard" and slammed into the chest of a Jackal. This was his last Magazine for his SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle. Suddenly a blueish-purpleish beam came up near him. It passed wide over his head.

"_**Fucking Snipers'!"**_ He thought as the sniper Jackal came into view.

_**BANG.**_

That was the sound of his sniper rifle sending the Jackal a welcome to Earth gift basket. He panned the rifle right and left all the way down the battle field. No more snipers to put down. He saw a Brute Chieftain and plugged it with the last three rounds to the beasts head.

"This is SPARTAN-117. All ground forces are ordered to pull back to the ARK." That was the voice of John. The leader of the SPARTAN II group. "I repeat. All UNSC and Allied Covenant forces are ordered to pull back!"

"Just in time. I only had my Battle Rifle left." Andrew said over the Comm to Jess, Jemma and me. The Snipers made their way down the hill picking off what ever they could with their rifles'. Andrew joined me and the girls and steadied his aim. Suddenly there came a high pitched scream and all four of us looked up. There were balls of fire raining down from the sky as drop pods fell to the Earth. Before they hit the ground I knew they weren't friendly. I shouldered my Rocket Launcher and fired. I took out one pod with each shot and reloaded. I fired again then again. After the six rockets reached their destination the pods exploded and even more crashed to the ground. I sent a single word Via Text to Andrew

"FLOOD"

"SHIT! You sure?"

"Look for yourself!"

Suddenly the pods hit and their occupants jumped out. True to their nature the Flood attacked the first thing they came into contact with and that would be the Brute and Jackal army. As the sun rose in the sky the four of us made our way to the command centre. There was also an ammo dump there to. I grabbed a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and some ammo for it. Andrew and I walked up to John and asked what the plan was.

"We regroup and push these assholes back." Was his response. We nodded and headed off. "Sergeant Major! If we fail, activate the HALOs!" John said to Johnson

"Roger that Chief"

"To end the War!" John whispered to the other SPARTAN IIs'

"LETS' GO GET THOSE BASTARDS!" A Marine screamed. And with that every Human, every Grunt, Every Elite, and Every Hunter that was left screamed the loudest and longest Battle Cry anyone had heard in the history of the Universe and ran full tilt out of the trench and into the rising sun. I screamed a "CLANCER" war cry (from the old Nintendo 64 game called Mischief Makers) of;

"WAR, WAR, WAR!" and also a very high pitched "AAAAARRRIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBAAAA" like a mad Mexican and ran.

***

Master Chief Petty Officer (MCPO) John Spartan-117 leads the charge with his team of four SPARTAN IIs' and Andrew and I as we clashed with the Brutes. On the run in Andrew and I had emptied our Rifles dropped them and as Andrew grabbed his swords I pulled my Shotgun out and emptied the last twelve shells into flood as we spun and slammed into the wall of enemies. After that gun went dry I slammed it into the head of a Jackal and dropped it with the Jackal. I grabbed two Combat Throwing Knives and cut my way through. I lodged one into the skull of a Brute and the other was thrown and it pinned a jackal to the ground and the creature was trampled alive. The next two knives got driven into the eye sockets of a Brute Chieftain and I whipped up a M6D Magnum Pistol and fired it. That went dry then I reloaded it quick smart. But not quick enough. A Brute picked me up and threw me. As I spun in the air I lifted up my legs and grabbed the two pistols that were down at my ankles and brought them up as I landed and rolled to a stop. I got up and saw the Brute who threw me killing Marines. I brought them up and ran at the thing firing, and the 9mm Gas-Expanding, Bull Stopper rounds ripped through the beast and went through a Jackal who was behind it. The guns went dry and I reloaded them with more Bull Stoppers. I fired them and killed a few more Aliens. I dropped the mags and reloaded. I spent every round except two and dispersed them trough the chamber and put them is a pocket on my chest armour. I dropped the guns and picked up my last "normal" gun and used that to kill things. Suddenly there was a scream of

"PATRICK" from Jess and I spun. There was Jess firing an Assault Rifle at Flood Infections that were going to overwhelm her when she stopped to reload. I fired at the bastards but there was too many. Jess dropped the mag and went for another one when a Flood Infection jumped at her back and landed. She screamed as the Infection got in under her armour and started the process of transforming her into a Combat form. It succeeds and I had no choice but to destroy her. I ran to her and shoved a Frag Grenade into her mouth (that had done so many things to me) and primed it. I used my strength (enhanced by the armour) to throw her into the air and as she cam to the climax of her height I fired a couple rounds at the grenade and it exploded (taking with it her body and heart (so she could not come back alive his time). I turned around and dropped my guns. My eyes' were set, I was pissed off worse then when that Bounty Hunter came for me, and my eyes' were steaming tears. I reached behind me and unhooked my Covenant Type-1 Energy Weapon/Swords and ignited them.

"I am sorry. So, so sorry" came Andrews' text message.

"I AM REALLY PISSED OFF NOW" I sent back. I started to lay in on the enemy when suddenly we heard a trumpet blared over the comms.

"OLY OLY OXEN FREE" sung the voice of Kelly SPARTAN-087. "Soldier!" she said and a line of M808 Scorpion Main Battle Tanks rolled up behind her. "KILL THEM ALL!" I braced my self as I heard

"Omega Seven to Omega Leader. Target designation evident at one hundred one point nine metres." came a new voice

"FIRE!" and the sound of tank fire were welcoming. Mine and the rest of the SPARTAN's shields drained half way but quickly recharged, then again the booming sound and my shields dropped.

Sandwiched between two rampaging Human forces, the Brutes, the Jackals and the Flood quickly fell into disarray.

"SPARTAN-117 this is SPARTAN-08!" came Kelly's' voice. "Keep your heads down and place green flares to mark you position!" and we did. I pulled a green smoker and threw it to the ground.

"Omega Leader. This is Mike Foxtrot Four-Six-Ninner-Five" said a woman who was not Kelly. "The fire has been sighted!"

"You are clear to bring in the Package over!"

"Roger that!"

West Fire Jump Jet Aircraft soared over the battle field and dropped their deadly munitions as ten Pelicans followed after their pass. The battle field turned into a raging inferno as many Brutes, Jackals and Flood were burned to a cinder. A flood Human Combat Form jumped through the fire and I sliced it with my swords.

"GO! GO! GO!" Screamed a womans' voice over the Comm. Line. Parachutes blossomed, blanketing the battle field as about forty Hell Jumpers jumped from the Pelicans first. Followed by fifty four Marines.

"Oh yeah! Hell Jumpers!" I said to Andrew as at least one of them unlimbered their BR55 Battle Rifle and fired it into the enemy from one hundred feet up above the ground. A bakers' dozen (that's thirteen) followed suit, clearing an LZ as the first of the Paratroopers hit the dirt. The Hell Jumpers grabbed their Assault Rifles and sprayed away. I ran towards them and enabling my IFF tag when I got close

"Took your time. Where did you guys rock up from?" I asked

"A place called ONYX!" said an ODST Captain

"Oh! No wonder. Anyways nice of you to join in the fun!" I sliced into a Flood Elite Combat Form and told the ODSTs that

"The Elites', Grunts', and Hunters' are with us and every thing else must go!"

"Roger that sir." Said the Captain. Infections were trying to jump up and get the Paratroopers but none succeeded. Now with reinforcements a giant scream rose from the ranks of the remaining Alliance forces as they closed in on the remaining Brutes, Jackals, and Flood Forms shooting, slicing, and destroying everything they saw. As for the Aliens, they held on to courage and that became their undoing as the last of their ranks brutally fell to the hand and claw of the Alliance.

***


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**0600 Hours, November**__** 16, 2552**__** (Military Calender)/**_

_**On the grounds around the ARK, Classified location on **__**Earth**__**, **__**Sol System**_

As the last of the enemy fell: Andrew, Jemma and I looked around.

"Where is Jess Patrick?" asked Jemma, but I just shook my head and looked down at my feet.

"She didn't make it this time!" said Andrew, and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! She can't be gone. Maybe we can't see her yet or she is injured!" cried Jemma and I saw the tears going down her face. I took off my helmet and looked her in the eye.

"She got taken by the flood and got killed. I am sorry for your loss and the way she died!" I said to her, tear starting to come down my face. I walked with Jemma, and Andrew to where the infection got Jessica and I collapsed to my knees unable to stop the tears coming down my face like a waterfall. I grabbed the two bull stoppers from my pocket and inserted them into an empty clip nearby. I slid it home and brought one to the receiver. I heard Andrew talking to someone but I don't know what they said but Jemma was pulled away. I levelled the gun at my heart and was about to pull the trigger when;

"Hey Pat. What are you doing with that gun mate?"

"Nobody cares Andrew. After this people would go on living their lives unawares of women like her. Women who fought for what was right and always speak their minds and try to calm dangerous people down instead of taking action!"

"Pat put that gun down"

"Hey! She lived life to the fullest mate. She even did things her mother didn't like"

"Oh yeah name one thing!"

"She married you!"

"Oh and what is that meant to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Good. Now piss off" I said sounding like the purebred Irishman I was and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and I opened my eyes to find that Andrew had tackled me away from the bullet. And we fought. Andrew trying to pin my gun hand and I trying to kick him free. Taller and stronger at the start Andrew had the advantage. He pinned me and slammed his gauntlet fist into my bare wrist. For I had taken off my glove to run my hand in the dirt where Jess got taken.

"BITCH!" I yelled and head butted him. Bad move. He still had his helmet on. "OWWWW YOU MOTHER FUCKER" I screamed at him. My nose was now broken, but that didn't bother me. I tucked my legs up and kicked off. Andrew flew backwards. He landed on his butt and I picked up my glove and put it on, next went my helmet, now fully sealed I ran at him. I grabbed his wrist and threw him along he ground. He got up and rugby tackled me to the ground. I stood. He stood. I threw a right then left but he parried each one and then swept my legs out from under me and I fell. I immediately rolled and he brought his foot down on the ground.

To our left about five hundred metres stood Jemma and an ODST. She moved to intercept us but the ODST held her hand across Jemmas' chest and said:

"No this is for them to work out!"

Meanwhile I had slammed a flat footed kick with my non-titanium leg into Andrews crouch but he grabbed it and I twisted and slammed my titanium foot into the side of his head. He dropped as well as I but I landed next to my pistol and picked it up. Andrew recovered and shouted again.

"Patrick don't" tears on his voice and the side of his helmet dented. "Please, BOOK, don't" and for some reason that stopped me. I looked over at him. He had his helmet off and blood half covered his face mixing with tears.

"Book? No body has called me that since 1800!"

"I know. That is because you adopted the name SNAKE instead mate. Now I know that Jess wouldn't like you offing yourself right here, right now, for a fact. She would want you to keep on going. To live your life. I know that you will find it difficult and all that but her death isn't something to kill yourself over. And I know it will be hard for you to go on living and all that, so for me, for Jemma and for Jess and yourself continue on living please?" said Andrew with tears and blood dripping off his face. I was silent for a long time. Then:

"If I had a chance to destroy their home planet I would!" I said talking about the Brute home world. Then after that. I don't know what I am going to do after that!"

"Then I will have to fight you mate!" and with that I took the bullet and pocketed it and dropped the weapon to the ground. I walked over to Andrew and held out my hand. He clasped it and let me haul him up.

"Hey mate. I think you should do something about your face!" I said referring to the ability to regrow and heal bits of his body that Jess and I have well Jess had and I have as well. He nodded and concentrated. His left side, the side that his helmet damaged and the source of the blood, healed and his face looked normal again.

"Much better. Now you look as ugly as you did before." I said as my nose healed.

"Ya know I miss her all ready!"

"Same hear Andy. Same hear!"

"Thanks for fighting me!"

"Hey I threw the first punch mate" Andrew said as he picked up his helmet. He fiddled with in and the left side popped back to normal. And together we walked over to where Jemma and the ODST (Sergeant Rebecca Downs) stood. I took off my helmet and Jemma runs to me and hugs me. She then doses something totally unexpected. She full on kisses me on the lips. And I mean French kiss with the tongue and everything. We break away and Andrew wolf whistles.

"What was that for?" I ask Jemma as we hug.

"That was something I've wanted to do since we first met!" she admits.

"Wow. OK" I say. Then we kiss again.

"OK. Break it up you two." Says Andrew, I flicked him the bird (the 'Finger') and continue kissing.

"You know I am not gay. Plus you will have to tell her about yourself and what happened mate!" Andrew says as we break off. I tilt my head, shrug my shoulders and wink at him before saying

"Yeah I will but not now." With that the four of us walk inside the ARK.

***

An hour later John, the High Praetor, and Doctor Halsey left Earth for the High Charity in a small stealth ship. About three hours later High Charity explodes and the ship crashes into the dessert about ten kilometres away soon after the explosion. A rescue crew was sent to retrieve anyone on board. About one and a half hours later about five hours after he left John is brought back with him in his armour his Cortana the Smart A.I. As it turns out, the Doctor and High Praetor sacrifice themselves to save the Earth from the Flood. A Memorial is held a couple days later and all who fell in the war from the people on Harvest to the High Praetor and Doctor Halsey. I was part of the "Fir Squad" and the first burst I did in honour of Jessica. Within ten days the Quilter is ready to transport Jemma back to her time and I went with her. Andrew stayed behind because he had found a girl. Jemma introduced me as James to her family and I made sure that Jess didn't know my real name and that my "Other" self didn't see me within a year we are married and within another six years I am ordered to go back to 2560 to help with "The Brute Home World Problem". But that is another story and so you will have to read HALO THREE OUR STORY PART II to find out what happened to it.


End file.
